Within the demon slayers heart
by Tsukikochan1012
Summary: It has been several years since the defeat of Naraku. Now that Rin had been abandoned by Sesshomaru and Kohaku is alive and not under the spell they both live in the village and fall in love. But after Kohaku promises he gives up his Demon slayer abilitie


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Hey! This is just an idea I had been thinking of for a while. I had always liked the thought of a Rin/Kohaku story and now I finally thought of a one that I think is pretty good. I hope to update as much as possible, but with the way the teachers love giving home work to freshman (and beyond) I might not be able to update everyday. But I actually might get chapter 2 up by tomorrow because I might stay home sick. I have the flu so when I am not sleeping I will be typing.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Within the demon slayers heart**

Several years have passed since the slaying of Naraku. Now the groups' lives have finally come out of the dark and they were able to be happy. Everything has been accomplished. Naraku is dead, the Shikon Jewel has become whole and purified, Miroku and Sango have kept their promise to one another, and Kohaku has come home safe (they were able to heal the wound after removing the shard.). The only thing that needs to be worked out is, of course, the constant bickering between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Even though Kagome and Inuyasha still fight ALL THE TIME their relationship has grown a lot over the past few years. They actually have been expecting their first child for about tree months (they have yet to get married.). Miroku and Sango, on the other hand, are married and have two kids named Hiro (boy, 4 years) and Uki (girl, 10 months.). They are also watching Kohaku who is now 18.

There is still the whole story about Rin. A couple of years ago, when she turned 14, Sesshomaru abandoned the girl and she had to go to the village where she had spent the last two years. Rin was a beautiful young woman now with her falling below her elbows and her sky blue and olive green Kimono. Her 10 year old little girl body was all of a sudden transformed into a flawless body of an adult and she was truly gorgeous.

Rin had let her feet hang into the stream, letting them soak while she gazed upon a couple of fish. She began to wonder what life would be like if she still was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. She would probably still have her sweet innocence and would be picking him flowers right about now. But that isn't the girl she turned out to be now that he left her. She didn't pick lowers, she wasn't so simple minded, and she didn't run her life according to other peoples wishes.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes she heard some footsteps across the levees in the foliage behind her. Stepping out from the shadows she was able to identify the boy that had been watching her instantly.

"Kohaku? What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. She had always liked him.

"Uuuuuuuummmmmmm…….well…….thing were getting kind of loud back there so I…….uuuummm…….came here for some peace and quiet." He said very embarrassed.

"OH! Well I can go if you wanted to be alone." She stated, slightly disappointed.

"NO! Don't do that for my sake. I like your company anyway. Plus you were here first and all"

She just smiled. Kohaku came over and sat right next to her.

Kohaku had come to fall in love with Rin since the very day she arrived at the village. She had always been so nice to him that he thought of her to be a beautiful angel. She was simply perfect in every way and, Kohaku being Kohaku, was too afraid to have a simple conversation with her and not run away. He was quite impressed with himself right now because he was actually able to sit by her, alone. Rin just thought of his shyness to be adorable but was also happy that he finally summand up the courage to be with her.

"So, why are you here?" Kohaku asked to start up the conversation.

"Same reason as you. I just need some nice to relax in the quiet while I gather up my thoughts."

"Yeah, both my niece and nephew have been really chaotic lately without me being able to get a moments peace. So being with you is just like heaven!" Blushing at what he just said, Kohaku began to get nervous. Rin giggled.

"NO! No, that is not…what…I meant. What I meant was…well…" He said being cut off by the fact that Rin has just put her hand over his.

Kohaku was so nervous now that he started to turn bright red. He quickly bolted up and began to stutter.

"Sorry…but…a…I think my sister is calling me. Yes! My sister is calling me!" Kohaku yelled while running away.

"But, Kohaku! Wait!" Rin called out to him but he had already disappeared.

She sighed. Then Rin began to examine herself and realized that se had been covered from head to toe in dirt. _'Maybe I should bathe. What better way of relaxing then washing myself off?' _She started stripping off her Kimono and stepped in the cool water. Goose bumps formed all over and she gave out a quiet "bbbbrrrr" as she shivered in the stream.

Kohaku was walking back down to the village with his head hung low and starting to talk to himself.

"I can't believe that I am such an IDIOT! Isn't this what I wanted? OH NO! I bet she hates me no that I was so rude. I think I am going to go back and apologize. Hey, Why am I talking to myself? Because I am nervous. AWWW! A ANSWER! I am really going to have to just shut up now." He said to himself

Kohaku started to head back, but when he got to the spot all he found was a Pile of her clothing. He peered from behind a bush and there he saw what he had thought he would never see in his life. There in the stream he saw Rin in the stream totally NAKED!

He blushed and abruptly tried to run away again, but he started to loose his footing and fell in. Rin turned around, reacting to the sudden splash of water. She covered her bare breasts, hiding them from whom she had thought to be a lecherous stranger.

"Whhhooooo…who's there?" She asked a little nervous while concentrating on the source of rippling water. She saw a head peek up and was relieved by who it was.

"Kohaku? Is that you? I thought you left?" She said as she swam toward him, forgetting that she was totally nude.

"Well…I…I…just wanted to apologize for being so nude, I MEAN RUDE! I wanted to apologize for being so **RUDE** earlier." Kohaku stuttered, trying not to look at her nakedness. He failed.

"Well, that's okay Kohaku." She giggled

She started to giggle so much that she barley even noticed that Kohaku kissed her. He backed away and regretted what he had done, but Rin just jumped on him and showered Kohaku with little kisses. They stopped when something rustled in the bushes. She turned her head but saw nothing and turned back to find that Kohaku disappeared. He had ditched her again.

Rin swam back to get her cloths. She tried to figure out away to be alone with Kohaku and not have him be so shy. Rin just decided to sleep on it, so she got dressed and hurried back to the village.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" Kagome squealed while falling out of the bushes.

"OH…If only Kohaku wasn't so shy! They would be so cute together!" She said delighted.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Just leave their relationship alone." Inuyasha grunted.

"I can't help myself."

"It's bad enough that you keep trying to create new plans to get them alone, but spying on them is just stupid. We didn't even get to do what we came out here for." He said disappointed while crossing his arms as he sat "Kindergarten" style.

"Ohhh…I see, Puppy is upset because he didn't get to play." She said while beginning to straddle him.

"Kohaku? Why are you all wet?" Sango asked as she saw the boy walked in their hut.

"Just having a weird day." He said wrapping himself in a blanket.

"Well from what I heard it was more then just a weird day." She said with a smile on her face

"WHAT…whhhaatt…dii…did you hear?" Kohaku stuttered

"Kagome told me…OOWWW!" Sango said with Kagome pinching her as she came in (with a little bit of messes up hair from previous "activities" with Inuyasha).

"What did I tell you, SANGO?" Kagome glared.

"Well nothing like you went by the stream with Rin, and she put her hand on your hand, then you ran off, but came back to find her in the water NAKED, and you fell in, and she kissed you, and then you ran off again." She took a deep breath in from talking so fast without stopping.

"She told me you went…BERRIES! You went BERRY PICKING! She said blurting the first thing that popped into her head.

Kagome and Kohaku stared at Sango thinking she was insane. Kagome put her hand on her fore head. "Sango, Sango." She said shaking her head.

"And I am wet because…?" He asked

"AAAhhh… well because you fell into the water while trying to get one hanging over the stream." Sango said with a smile that read _'kill me now'_.

"Whatever" he grunted while walking out.

Later Sango was boiling some water over the fire thing on the floor. She had a pile of vegetables next to her left side and Kagome on her right.

"Where are Miroku and Hiro?" Kagome asked.

"I told Miroku to go ask one of the farmers if we could get some more food from them. Hiro begged his father to go along."

"Do you really think they will give you more? You already have some right here." She said surprised while pointing to the Vegetables beside them.

"Yeah, well I wanted to get a head start on things for tomorrow. I already have to do the laundry and clean a little tomorrow. Plus Miroku said he thinks he would be able to get through to them.'

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Look what we got, we gots a lot of food." There ran in a small boy with dark brown hair holding a cloth sack stuffed with vegetables.

Sango giggled and looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku enter, apparently ending a conversation. Inuyasha through down a bundle of uncooked fish he had caught.

"EEEWWWW, Inuyasha, get it away. You know I can't get near fish without almost throughing up!" She said clenching her slightly bulging stomach.

"Well to damn bad. You are eating it weather you like it or not, woman. I want my kid to be strong, like me."

"It will be strong enough since it has your jeans!"

"You forget, Kagome, it is going to have only half my jeans and your half is DEFINETLY not going to make it strong."

"And what is THAT suppose to mean!"

"I mean it will be a wimp if you don't EAT THOSE DAMN FISH!"

"Inuyasha…"

He began to get scared, knowing what was going to happen next.

"SIT BOY"

From the sound of the loud thump as Inuyasha made contact with the floor, a baby in the corner woke up and started to cry. Sango quickly got up and darted to her young child. Miroku had gone over by them and watched as Sango tried to calm the girl down.

"See what you did Inuyasha! You woke Uki up!" Kagome yelled

"'I' woke her up? It was YOU who woke her up by that sit command." He yelled back, digging his face out of the rather large hole.

"I wouldn't of had to if you weren't such an immature JERK!"

Right then Kohaku had come back and everyone just froze and stared at him. Everyone had known what happened (Kagome and her big mouth) and he turned and walked away before any one could speak. AS he walked out he saw Rin from a distance talking to another village girl and they started giggling. Then she saw him too and smiled towards Kohaku. He smiled back.

'_I do truly love her.'_


End file.
